


Sleepy

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: Drabble Zone, Drabble, F/M, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: "Bad dream?" Peggy asks.





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame Spoilers! Which is probably why you are in the Steggy tag, but beware. 
> 
> Written for the prompt of "sleepy" for the DW community "drabble zone."

Some reflexes won't die, and waking up to a dark room to the sound of noise certainly stirs every single one of them within Steve. 

He's up and ready to fight before the second cry even hits him.

"Bad dream?" Peggy asks.

He glances down at the crying baby in the arms of her still-exhausted mother. The memory of the past year washes over him, and he leans down to brush Sarah's cheek as Peggy moves her into a better nursing position. Sarah ignores him in favor of the newly presented mouth full of food. 

"The best dream," Steve corrects.


End file.
